The invention relates to a shade or screen structure for a window, door or other similar opening, the shade structure being adjustable in height and in its posture with respect to the opening. The shade can be positioned in upper or lower areas of the opening, or anywhere in between. The shade is provided with a compactible and expandable shade member to cover the opening in part or to any desired extent. The shade member can be made of a flexible paper, fabric, plastic or composition sheet or strip material, to fold upon itself in a uniform or loosely oriented arrangement, or in corrugations or panels to expand and compact in a relatively uniform manner.
In this prior art, shades are disclosed having shade members that compact and expand vertically. These shade members are secured to and between shade bars which ride in vertical lateral channels affixed to window frames or are freely movable on the frames. In one instance, the shade bars have rollers at their ends which are spring loaded to bear frictionally against the channel webs and thus remain adjustably positioned. In other shade structures the upper and lower shade bars are directly connected to cord members that draw the shade bars together to compact the shade member therebetween or separate the shade bars to expand the shade member. The shade bars are independently positionable by manipulation of the cords which are engaged by a fastener on the frame when the shade member has been adjusted to the desired posture.